Susie's Tune
Susie's Tune is a musical composition that through unknown designates, forces the listeners to kill who ever sings it. The last remnants of the song exist in an antique music box, and all copies of the song, "Little Susie". |-|Characteristics= Composition Susie's Tune is an orchestral waltz, played in A minor with the time signature of 3/4. The original composer and the date it was composed is unknown but many have done renditions and have performed the melody, most notably singer/song writer, Michael Joseph Jackson. The title of the original score is also unknown, but Michael Jackson's title Little Susie and Susie's Tune are widely accepted as valid names. Anomalous Properties The melody of Susie's Tune has a memetic, infectious effect which could be compared to that of an "ear worm". Those who hear the melody played on an instrument will have the tune playing repeatedly in their head. Response to the discovery of this effect by those effected varies from fondness to disdain. Regardless, those who are effected will repeat the tune in several forms including: singing, humming, or playing it on an instrument. It is not uncommon for those effected to form words for the song as evidenced by "Little Susie". If playing the tune on an instrument, those who hear it will also be effected by the song. The deadliest and most prominent effect of Susie's Tune is the cognitohazardous urge to kill anyone who hears someone else hum and/or sing the melody. This effect is attributed to only singing and humming and will activate regardless of those effected have heard the tune or not. These urges overtake all sense of reason or self preservation, meaning the killer will not stop and will do anything to make sure whomever is singing it is dead. Also, the killer will only stop attacking until the one they are trying to kill reaches a certain state, i.e. zero brain function and heart beats. How the killers know when the one they have killed reach this state is still unknown. This effect is strongest when first hearing the performer singing and/or humming the tune. They're first action is to seek out the performer to kill them. However, if the performer is out of range or if they are killed in a certain amount of time, the immediate urge will subside and incubate in the killer's subconscious disguised as a strong disdain towards the performer. Once in range of the performer, the urge will resurface to full force. Once the performer is dead, the effect will subside completely and never resurface again (at least towards that certain performer), this also includes multiple people effected by the same performer regardless of if they killed him/her. |-|History= The untitled song was composed sometime as early as the early to mid-1800's by an unknown composer according to dating of the music box found by C.A.P.S. operatives. The music box and the song that plays within it has reportedly been passed from person to person for over two centuries. It has been reported that the 16th President of the United States of America, Abraham Lincoln, at some point prior to his assassination possessed the music box as a gift from a Virginian farmer. It is unknown if President Lincoln was effected by the song or, if so, his assassin, John Wilkes Booth, had heard him singing the song. Though reports are muddled, several reports of the music box trace it to various blues musicians and jazz band members held possession of the box. Eventually, through unknown means of trading, the music box came into the possession of singer Michael Joseph Jackson in 1979. It is unknown when Jackson was effected by the music box's song as his private life was tightly secured and secretive. Addendum 0-1 Jackson unknowingly spread the song's influence by a large margin in 1995, with the release of his studio album, HIStory: Past, Present, Future Book I. The song entitled,Little Susie contained both a prelude of a young girl humming the song along with the original tune from the music box as well as a song performed by Jackson with lyrics and a full orchestra playing the tune. Addendum 0-2 With sells reaching over 20 million copies worldwide, many have been effected. Shortly after Jackson's death, C.A.P.S. operatives raided his assets and apprehended the music box, containing it in headquarters under Alpha Level procedures. Despite the high sales rate, C.A.P.S. covertly muddled the album's reception, allowing the album to fade into obscurity. Most of the population doesn't recall the song nor the album itself. All physical copies of the album have been acquired and destroyed. Duplicates of the song exist on the internet but due to the lack of knowledge of the song and desire to listen to it, many don't discover it. Addendum 0-1: Reports of Jackson enjoying classical music were made frequently later in life, so it is speculated he had been effected for some time. '''Addendum 0-2: Most effected by the song simply hum the tune, yet there have been a few individuals have been reported creating lyrics for it. All reported lyrics are similar and tell the story of an abandoned little girl named Susie who dies in her house alone. Lyrics and Song Analysis |-|Lyrics= 1 Somebody killed little Susie The girl with the tune Who sings in the daytime at noon She was there screaming Beating her voice in her doom But nobody came to her soon Chorus A fall down the stairs Her dress torn Oh the blood in her hair A mystery so sullen in air She lie there so tenderly Fashioned so slenderly Lift her with care Oh the blood in her hair 2 Everyone came to see The girl that now is dead So blind stare the eyes in her head And suddenly a voice from the crowd said This girl lived in vain Her face bear such agony, such strain Chorus But only the man from next door Knew Little Susie and how he cried As he reached down To close Susie's eyes She lie there so tenderly Fashioned so slenderly Lift her with care Oh the blood in her hair 3 It was all for God's sake For her singing the tune For someone to feel her despair To be damned to know hoping is dead and you're doomed Then to scream out And nobody's there She knew no one cared Father left home, poor mother died Leaving Susie alone Grandfather's soul too had flown No one to care Just to love her How much can one bear Rejecting the needs in her prayers Chorus Neglection can kill Like a knife in your soul Oh it will Little Susie fought so hard to live She lie there so tenderly Fashioned so slenderly Lift her with care So young and so fair Credited Writer: Michael Jackson Category:Items Category:Supernatural Category:C.A.P.S.